Masked Men (Full Movie)
by dark images
Summary: This is a rewrite of V for Vendetta with Masky in Evey's place. which yes that means this does contain GuyxGuy but dont worry only as it is in the movie if you have a problem with that leave. (rated T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

WELL! Masked Men (a previous story of mine) inspired me! Holy shit! I rewrote the entire movie of V for Vendetta with Masky as Evey. So if you haven't seen the movie and dont like spoilers go watch the movie its on Netflix. If you haven't seen the movie and dont mind spoilers read mine first then watched the movie I would really like to know how I did. If you have seen the movie, great! tell me how I did though because Masky and Evey are very different people I've changed quite a bit of the dialog. Don't worry i still has the same ending.

BTW:Contains Marble Hornets spoilers as well.

* * *

Masky sat on a rooftop watching his target and quickly spotted his target's target, a woman with curly brown hair wearing a tan trench coat. His target had been following her since she left her apartment for a few blocks, Masky could tell he and his little friends were getting ready to strike. Masky perched himself on a nearby roof as the woman walked down an alley way and his target and his friend, stopped her. She tried to convince them that she would go home but they wouldn't have it once she realized what these men were she pleaded for them to let her go but Masky couldn't strike yet.

Then the third man showed up restraining her. "now." Masky thought before jumping from the roof landing right next to them and stabbing the man restraining the woman in the back. He screamed letting her go and Masky lifted the man up by the knife lifting him over his head. He twisted the knife ever so violently and was rewarded with a loud crack, the man going limp and bending back at inhuman angle.

He moved his arm to the side letting the man drop to the ground the knife with him. Pulling his gun from the back of his pants, he shot the other man and his target. "filth." Was all he said before pulling the trigger causing the finger man to crumple to the ground. Masky turned to the woman and grabbed the collar of her coat. "Run and tell no one of this." She nodded and he let her run off. "Now for the one hiding in the shadows come out." Masky said pointing his gun in the direction of the slowly emerging shadow revealing a man dressed in all black in a Guy Fawkes mask. "Who are you?"

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask."

"I can see that. Why are you here?"

"Of course you can, I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is." The man said completely ignoring Masky's second question. "But on this most auspicious of nights, permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace soubriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatis persona. Voila! In view humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the "vox populi" now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin, van guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition!" the man spun around cutting a "V" into the sign behind him ."The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous." He chuckled embarrassed at his outburst "Verily this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V."

"V? Like the letter?"

"Indeed."

"Well what are you doing here _V_?"

"I'm a musician on my way to give a very special performance."

"Why do I doubt that?"

"Because it's not entirely true, do you have a name sir?"

"You can call me Masky, since we're not giving real names and all that."

"Do you like music Masky?"

"Sure."

"Would you care to join me?" Masky shrugged. "Got nothing better to do."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's nice up here."

"A more perfect stage could not be asked for."

"I don't see any instruments." Masky said sarcastically as he looked around the small roof. "Your powers of observation continue to serve you well." Masky rolled his eyes as V flung his cape open revealing a small white stick in one hand. "But wait! It is to madam justice that I dedicate this concerto, in honor of the holiday she seems to have taken from these parts; and in recognition of the imposer that stands in her stead. Tell me do you know what day it is Masky?"

"November 4th." The clock tower began chiming signaling midnight. "Not anymore. Remember, remember, the fifth of November. The gunpowder, treason and plot. I know of no reason why gunpowder, treason should ever be forgot." He taped a pipe next to him before raising his arms "first…the overture." He began swaying to nonexistent music. "Yes. Yes, the strings." He swayed more vigorously now "and the brass. Listen carefully can you hear it?"

"no-." Masky paused but quickly walked over to the edge of the building as he heard the music begin to play. He chuckled "did someone hack into the broadcast system?" he chuckled stepping back enjoying the sound of Tchaikovsky 1812 overture. "Wait! Here comes the crescendo!" at the music hit the crescendo madam justice exploded soon followed by the building below her V and Masky began laughing with joy at the sight of it. "How beautiful! Is it not!" Masky nodded clapping as he watched the fireworks go off in a way that formed a 'V' with a circle around it.

Soon the fireworks came to an end and V and Masky walked back down to street level they found themselves walking together. "So? You're from America?"

"Yes and no I didn't fight in the war as far as I could see it wasn't my fight plus my current…employer wouldn't of allowed it."

"I didn't think so."

"Didn't Guy Fawkes try to blow up parliament? Why did you blow up the bailey?"

"To get their attention." Masky chuckled "well you certainly have it. Now what?"

"Take care of a few things and then blow up Parliament." Masky nodded understanding as they walked up to a tunnel entrance. "Well masky will you be able to get home alright?" V asked sarcastically causing Masky to chuckle "I would say yes but there is no home to get to." V tilted his head. "Why?"

"I can't hold down a job very well do to my temper and constant need to kill people. Plus I'll only be in London for about another year or so."

"One more year? Of course you are."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I like god do not play with dice and do not believe in coincidence. Would you like to stay with me? Until you must leave." Masky considered it. He knew literally nothing about the man but he felt for some reason he could trust him. A friend that would not judge him for what he was. "Yeah alright." V nodded and gestured for Masky to follow him.

Masky followed V down filthy stairs into a nearly pristine subway station and after a while going back up some stairs into what seemed like an art gallery. "What is this place?"

"It's my home; I call it the shadow gallery."

"It beautiful. Where'd you get all this? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh here and there, much of it from the vaults of the ministry of objectionable materials." Masky chuckled "and let me guess you _didn't_ steal them."

"Oh, heavens no. Stealing implies ownership. You can't steal from the censor, I merely reclaimed them." Masky chuckled "I suppose not."

"Come this way I'll show you were you can stay while you're here." Masky nodded and followed V into a room with one small bed and booked stacked precariously from wall to wall. "I apologize for the mess but this is the only guest room I have."

"Hey, you have one right? That's more than I can ask for." V chuckled "well, if that's all you'll be needing then I'll be getting ready for the next part of my plan." Masky nodded and V turned and left closing the door behind him. Masky looked at the bed before flopping onto it face first onto it. It had been so long since he'd slept on a real bed far too long. For someone whose immortal 6 months doesn't seem like a long time but when it comes to not having a warm comfortable place to sleep without having to keep one eye open 6 months can feel like an eternity.

He pushed off his shoes, socks, shirt and jacket before climbing under the covers. The insides of the covers were cold at first but soon warmed up. It had been to long since he felt this safe and content and he was staying with a complete stranger who blew up a building and laughed while doing it. Of course, Masky laughed as well but still to anyone else, this was an incredibly stupid idea.

Masky woke up feeling more refreshed than he had in a while and stood stretching before turning to the door and finding a small envelope that had been slid under it with "Masky" written in cursive. He picked it up and read it.

Masky  
I have some business to attend to today but feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge and feel free to the television and any of my movies.  
-V

Masky chuckled and left the room stepping into the hall and out towards the living room area but stopped half way. "Who's there." There was a chuckle and Hoodie stepped from the shadows. "Has it been 6 months already?" he nodded "seems like you've found a nice place to stay since I last saw you."

"I have."

"Your friend seems to be getting into some nasty business."

"You mean the bailey? Yes he-."

"I mean this." Hoodie turned on the TV and V appeared on it speaking. "Last night _I_ destroyed the old bailey to remind this country of what it has forgotten." Masky turned back to Hoodie. "He's been busy it appears."

"He's going to get an innocent civilian hurt."

"I doubt that."

"Do you?" Masky glared at him. "I'm alive so you're visit can end now."

"As you wish." He said tossing Masky the TV remote before disappearing into the shadows. Masky walked back over to the TV and finished V's speech. "So if you've seen nothing, if the crimes of this government remain unknown to you, then I would suggest you allow the fifth of November to pass unmarked. But if you see what I see, if you feel as I feel, and if you would seek as I seek, then I ask you to stand behind me one year from to night outside side the gates of parliament and together we shall give them a fifth of November that shall never ever be forgot!" The screen turned black with his symbol in the middle and Masky gave a slight smirk under his mask. "Oh this is going to be fun."

Masky continued to watch the television when an emergency broadcast came on. "We're interrupting your regularly scheduled program to bring you this terrifying report of a terrorist takeover of Jordan tower, which ended only moments ago. A psychotic terrorist, identified only as the letter "V," attacked the control booth with high powered explosive and other weapons that he used against unarmed civilians in order to broadcast a message of hate. We've just received this footage of a daring police raid." Masky sat up a twinge of worry going down his spine.

The video showed fog and police yelling at someone to get on their knees or they'd shoot follow by gunfire before showing V on the ground. "Now this is only an initial report, but at this time, it's believed that during this heroic raid, the terrorist was shot and killed."

"Bullshit."

"Again from what we've been told by authorities, the danger is now over. The terrorist _is_ dead."

"I doubt that."

"As you should." Masky jumped up pointing his gun at the voice finding V. "s-sorry occupational hazard." V nodded "I see you've been watching my broadcast."

"Yeah I didn't get to see all of it but I saw the end. Pretty inspiring. I'll be there if I can."

"I hope you will."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Masky woke to the smell of eggs being cooked. He got up and got dressed finding V in a flowery apron flipping and egg enclosed in toast. "Morning V."

"Ah Masky how did you sleep?"

"fine." Masky spotted two burnt hands sticking out from V's sleeve but didn't say anything, as he knows how it feels to have scars he'd rather not explain. "Would you like some tea with your egg?"

"Please." Masky said taking a seat at the end of the table as V placed the egg on his plate. Masky pushed up his mask enough were he could take a bite. "My god! It delicious!"

"Good."

"I haven't had real butter since I was back in California! Where'd you get it?"

"Uh, government supply train on its way to Chancellor Sutler." Masky choked on the egg "you stole this from Chancellor Sutler?"

"Yes."

"You're insane I mean I respect that but you're insane."

"I dare do all that may become a man; who dares do more is none."

"Macbeth."

"Very good."

"My job gives me a lot of free time and I love to read."

"Why aren't you at your job now?" Masky tried to hide his frown by taking another bite of his egg "…I made a mistake I'm on suspension."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine my fault." They were quiet for a moment before Masky looked up. "V? About what you said yesterday on TV? Did you mean it?"

"Every word."

"You really think blowing up a building is going to make this country a better place?"

"There's no certainty, only opportunity."

"Well, I think you can be pretty certain that if anyone does show up, Creedy'll black-bag everyone of them."

"People should not be afraid of their governments. Governments should be afraid of their people."

"And you're going to make the government fear the people by blowing up a building?"

"The building is a symbol, as is the act of destroying it. Symbols are given power by people. Alone a symbol is meaningless, but with enough people, blowing up a building can change the world."

"Somehow I doubt that, when I see the world change it's always been for the worse."

The next morning Masky woke to the sound of V struggling and the clanking of metal. He grabbed his gun from under his pillow and ran out finding V fighting a nonexistent foe. Masky smiled under his mask shaking his head. V gave the suit of armor a good whack on the neck with his sword causing the helmet to fly off and roll towards Masky's feet. "Oh uh…god. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No I just though you actually might have been in danger."

"My favorite film!" V said pointing at the TV. "The count of Monte Cristo. With Robert Donat as Edmond Dantes." The man on the screen spoke saying he'd won the fight. "Oh it gets me every time."

"Never seen it."

"Really? Would you like to?"

"Sure."

As the movie drew to a close two characters ask Edmond if they could join him and his lover in his tree. He simply shook his head and V said his line with him. "You find your own tree." Masky smirked under his mask glancing at V. "did you like it?" Masky nodded "yeah but I feel sorry for Mercedes."

"Why?"

"Because he cared more about revenge then he did her." V went to turn off the TV when a new broadcast came on. "Wait what's this?" The woman talked about the death of "the voice of London." Masky chuckled "she'll lying."

"How can you tell?"

"I used to work there she blinks when she's doing a story she doesn't believe." Masky was quiet for a moment as he connected the dots. "You killed him didn't you?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have more to kill?"

"Yes."

That evening Masky sat on his bed. "Come on man you can do this." He stood and found V reading amongst a cluster of paintings. "V? I want to ask you something but you may not understand a bit about me." He sat in the chair next to V that faced in the opposite direction. "when I was younger up until about high school I spent most of my life in a mental hospital though they'd never say anything to my face I hear the doctors say things like 'violent episodes' or 'delusions' ya know stuff you can just tell a little kid." V set down his book now interested in what Masky had to say. "After I got out and finished high school I got into collage I met my best friend Brian. He wanted to be an actor so when he heard a kid named Alex was holding auditions for a student film he was all over it. I agreed to wait outside while he did it and then he talked me into auditioning . we both managed to make it in Brian of course got the lead role, but during film Alex started acting weirder and weirder he was more easily frustrated and eventually he just gave up. While we were still filming I'd have black outs and I wake up in my car miles away from home with blood in my hair with no idea how it got there. After Alex gave up the black outs stopped and I could hold steady work, I didn't see Brian again but everything was going fine and then…jay showed up. At first he said he was trying to finish Alex's films and I said I'd help in any way I could but after showing him a place to do some filming in an abandon building which was the hospital I grew up in. It burnt down shortly after I left, I looked up the name of the movie and found that no he was trying to figure out why Alex stopped and trying to find this girl named Jessica. I didn't have much of a choice so I agree to help him and the black outs started again and things went wrong jay got obsessed and I though trapping him in my house would keep him safe but…he escaped and Alex ended up shooting him I thought he'd died. This whole time we were tormented by this man in a hood and mask later it turned out it was Brian. And I then after chasing him before I found out it was Brian I chased him and he took a bad fall that I though killed him but his boss and now my boss as well had given him a little gift." Masky rolled down his sleeve, pulled a knife from his pocket, and cut into his arm. V went to stop him but the cut closed on its own not even leaving a drop of blood. "After that I thought I'd killed Alex and I thought I could leave it all behind but Brian came to me to help me and gave me the life I have now I would change it for the world but the reason I'm on suspension? I killed someone I wasn't supposed to."

"Why?"Masky sighed running his fingers through his hair. "In my job we…kill parents who abuse their children and give the children better lives however we can. And I thought this man was hurting his son but…I never found proof and just killed his father without thinking against my boss's orders. When I saw his son crying over his body I felt worse than I'd ever felt in my life and my boss sent me here for two years."

"That seems like and awful long time."

"When your immortal two years isn't that long and I have less than a year left to go. Anyway I'm telling you all this because I wanted to ask if you ever need any help with any of this just ask because I'm scared all the time of everything you'd think as a ruthless killer I'd be over fear but it's always haunted me. So please if you need help just ask."

"If you wish."

A few weeks later Masky sat on his bed reading one of the many book the room had to offer when V stepped in his door way. "Masky? If you offer to help still standing?"

"Of course!" he said placing the book down and sitting up giving V the whole of his attention. "It appears that unforeseen circumstances have accelerated my original plan. As a result I need help finding a woman with some…theatrical skill." Masky chuckled "I know just the girl."


	4. Chapter 4

"What!? No! No way!"

"Oh come on Korbyn! For me? All you gotta do is dress up flirt a little V and I will be in there before you'll even have to do anything and I'll have audio the whole time."

"You want me to play a whore for a priest!"

"Bishop and I wouldn't exactly say 'whore' per say."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Personal entertainer." Korbyn glared at Masky. "Don't make me hurt you." Masky chuckle "so?" he said elbowing her arm playfully. "Fine but you owe me _big_ time."

"As you wish your highness."

"I will hurt you!"

Masky waited outside his room for Korbyn, she soon came out in a short poofy skirt, and a doll like top with her hair in pigtails held up with pink bows. "Well aren't you adorable." She glared but did say anything. "Let's just get this over with."

"Not just yet." Masky grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a chair in front of a mirror as she walked her bright pink heals clicked on the floor. Korbyn sat on the chair and Masky sat on the desk next to her and began doing her makeup. "How did you get so good at this?"

"When I was in the hospital I found it easier to make friends with the girls then the boys and a lot of them had discovered makeup. I watched them and eventually they would let me do it for them. At one point I got so good at it some of the nurses had me do their makeup for them."

"For once you have a sweet back story for one of your skills." Masky chuckled and finished up. "finished." Korbyn looked in the mirror seeing bright pink lips, bright sparkly cheeks and eyelids. "That's actually kind of amazing."

"Are we ready to go?" Masky looked up at V "you tell me." Korbyn stood and turned "that will do perfectly and thank you again Korbyn to agreeing to this."

"Masky's gonna pay me back don't even worry about it." Masky nodded "Let's go."

Once they arrived Masky and V waited on the roof while Masky listened into the conversation in the room. His ears perked up when he heard a door open and close. "Oh my." That was the priest Masky nodded to V and the bolted to the window Korbyn had left unlocked for them "your grace." Korbyn said in a cute high-pitched voice. "To think I…doubted your loveliness for an instant." Masky rolled his eyes but tried to pick up the pace so Korbyn wouldn't be to pissed at him after all this.

He was so focused on speeding up, he only realized he'd stopped listening to the conversation after they entered the building and heard the bishop yelling. "You little bitch! You fucking little whore!" thankfully they'd just made it to the door and V kicked it open with ease. Masky ran over to Korbyn and picked her up carrying her out of the room. "You owe me! You so fucking owe me!"

"I know, I know." Masky said climbing back out the window and jumping down to the ground level before carrying her to the place where V said to meet him.

Once a good distance from the church Masky handed Korbyn a change of clothes and she went into a small bathroom to change and wipe the makeup off her face. She came back out and gave Masky the dress and shoes and they went to the alleyway behind the building. "What now?"

"Now you go to this address and Hoodie will pick you up and take you home."

"What about you?"

"I'm still on suspension just go." She nodded and headed to the main road as Masky put the dress and shoes into a trash can and set them on fire.

He began to walk to the meeting place but before he could get there, Masky felt something sharp stick onto his neck and his vision went black.


	5. Chapter 5

When he woke, he was in a small room with two bright lights shining in his face and his mask sitting on the table in front of him. "Do you know why you're Timothy Wright." Masky's heart began to pound if they know who he is then they could know everyone. "P-please."

"You've been formally charged with three counts of murder, the bombing of government property, conspiracy to commit terrorism, treason and sedition. The penalty for which is death by firing squad. You have one chance and only one chance to save your life. You must tell us the identity or whereabouts of code-name V. if your information leads to his capture, you will be released from this facility immediately. Do you understand what I'm telling you? You can return to your life Mr. Wright. All you have to do is cooperate." Masky was shaking in his seat, yes, he wanted to go back to his life but no way in hell would he tell them where V is. "Process him."

The 'process' was strip him of _all_ his possessions that includes clothing, cloth him with a cheap orange gown and shave any hair on his head before throwing him into a small concrete room with only a toilet and a metal door. Every few days they'd throw food in through a small hole but Masky didn't touch it because not even the rats would and every single day sometimes multiple times a day a man would pull him out of his cell kicking and screaming to torture him in some brand new way. After a while, he was too weak to fight back. One day they'd strip him and blow hot steam on his back causing a horrid burning pain the next water boarding. They did whatever they could think of, to him and after they would just toss him back into his cell to starve.

One day while waiting for his daily torture, he heard a faint scraping . He crawled over to the source of the sound too weak to stand and found a rolled up piece of paper sticking out of the rat hole. He took the paper and notice it had writing on it. He pushed himself over to the door and used the small bit of light coming under it to read the note.

"I know there is now I can convince you this is not one of their tricks, but I don't care. I am me. My name is Valerie. I don't think I'll live much longer, and I wanted to tell someone about my life. This is the only autobiography I will ever write, oh god, I'm writing it on toilet paper. I was born in Nottingham in 1985. I don't remember much of those early years but I do remember the rain. My grandmother owned a farm in Tottlebrook, and she used to tell me that god was in the rain.

I passed my 11 class and went to a girl's grammar. It was at school that I met my first girlfriend. Her name was Sarah, it was her wrists, they were beautiful. I thought we would love each other forever. I remember our teacher telling us that it was an adolescent phase that people out grew. Sarah did, I didn't. In 2002, I feel in love with a girl name Christina. That year I came out to my parents, I couldn't have done it without Chris holding my hand. My father wouldn't look at me, he told me to go and never come back. My mother said nothing.

But I'd only told them the truth. Was that so selfish? Our integrity sells for so little, but it is all we really have. It is the very last inch of us. But within that inch we are free." Before Masky could continue he hear footsteps outside the door he quickly rolled the paper back up and shoved it into the rat hole just in time for the door to open and them to drag him out.

"It ends whenever you want it to just tell us where he is."

"I don't fucking know!" was all he said before they plunged his head back into the tub of water.

After dunking him a few more times he was drug back to his cell, literally drug as he was far too weak to stand let alone walk. The man dragging him drug him in and dropped him on the floor before leaving and slamming the door shut once he was far enough away Masky grabbed the small roll of paper and began reading again.

"I'd always known what I wanted to do with my life, and in 2015 I starred in my first film: The Salt Flats. It was the most important role of my life, not because of my career, but because that was, how I met Ruth. The first time we kissed, I knew I never wanted to kiss any other lips but hers again. We move into a small flat in London together. She grew Scarlet Carsons for me in our window box, and our place always smelt of roses. Those were the best years of my life.

But America's war grew worse and worse, and eventually came to London. After that, there were no roses anymore. Not for anyone."

The next day Masky was tossed back into his cell after another beating. "You won't last much longer, you're gonna die here. Why protect someone who doesn't give a shit about you?" the door slammed shut and Masky again went for the paper as if reading it gave him strength. "I remember how the meaning of words began to change. How unfamiliar words like 'collateral' and 'rendition' became frightening. Whilst things like 'Nosfire' and 'the articles of allegiance' became powerful. I remember how 'different' became 'dangerous.'

I still don't understand it, why they hate us so much. They took Ruth while she was out buying food. I've never cried so hard in my life. It wasn't long until they came for me. It seems strange that my life should end in such a terrible place, but for three years, I had roses, and apologized to no one. I shall die here. Every inch of me shall perish. Every inch, but one. An inch. It is small and it is fragile and it is the only thing in the world worth having. We must never lose it or give it away, we must never let them take it from us. I hope whoever you are, you escape this place. I hope that the world turns and things get better. But what I hope most of all is that you understand what I mean when I tell you that even though I do not know you, and though I may never meet you, laugh with you, cry with you, or kiss you, I love you. With all my heart I love you -Valerie."

A tear rolled down Masky's cheek and he placed a light kiss on the paper before rolling it up and sitting back in his cell to await his next beating.

The next day Masky was drug out of his cell and put back in the same room he started in blinding lights at all the difference now is he was no longer afraid, no long shaking he for once in his life felt free of fear. "I'm instructed to inform you that you have been convicted by special tribunal and that unless you are ready to offer your cooperation you are to be executed." Masky did his best not to let a small smirk spread across his face. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to cooperate?" Masky looked up and looked at the man straight in the eye as best he could. "If you wanna know where he is? Look up your ass."

"Very well. Escort Mr. Wright back to his cell, arrange a detail of six men and take him out behind the chemical sheds and shoot him."

Masky waited patiently in his cell though he had no idea what would happen to him once they found he could not die this did not frighten him, not in the least.

The cell door open and the usual man stood in the door way and as usual it was too dark to see his face. "It's time."

"Let's do this."

"Look, all they want is one little piece of information, just give them something anything."

"Well it's a good thing I'd rather die behind the chemical sheds because I have nothing to give them."

"Then you have no fear anymore you're completely free." With that, the man walked out leaving the door wide open. "What?" Masky whispered under his breath. He forced himself to his feet and peaked out the door finding a guard at the end of the hall. He stepped out and slowly walked down the hall. At the end of the hall, he found a manikin dressed in guards clothing with a fake machine gun pinned to the wall. "What the fuck?" he whispered again before continuing down a different hall. He soon came to a wooden door that looked different from all the others yet familiar. He pushed it open and found the shadow gallery on the other side. After taking, a few steps in V stepped into view. "Hello Masky."

"You…it was you."

"Yeah."

"That wasn't real…is Korbyn-?"

"Korbyn is fine she doesn't even know what happened."

"What happened? You tortured me. You tortured me! Why?"

"You said you wanted to live without fear. I wish there'd been an easier way but there wasn't."

"Oh my god."

"I know you may never forgive me, but nor will you ever understand how hard it was for me to do what I did. Every day I saw in myself everything that you see in me now. Every day I wanted to end it but each time you refused to give in, I knew I couldn't."

"You're fucked up! You're an evil, terrible person!"

"You could have ended it Masky, you could've given in but you didn't, why?"

"Just leave me alone you evil bastard! I hate you!"

"That's it! See at first I thought it was hate too! Hate was all I knew, it built my world, imprisoned me, taught me how to eat, how to drink, how to breathe! I thought I'd die with that hate in my veins. But then something happened, it happened to me just as it happened to you."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I can't take anymore of your lies!"

"Yes I created a lie but because you believe it you found something true about yourself."

"No!"

"What was true back in that cell is just as true now. What you felt in there has nothing to do with me."

"I can't feel anything anymore! There's just nothing! Yes, there's no fear but I don't feel anything anymore! Emotionally or even physically!"

"Don't run from it Masky, you've been running all your life." Masky began to make sobbing gasps for air "I…can't…breathe." V caught him as he fell to his knees and knelt in front of him. "Listen to me Masky, this may be the most important moment of your life. Commit to it! You spent your life in a hospital that they created locked up day in and day out like you were in that room tortured with different meds and treatment none of them working. They took everything they could take except your life and you believe that was all there was didn't you? The only thing you had left was you life but it wasn't, was it?"

"Please! Just let me die!"

"You found something else! In that cell, you found something more important to you than your life! Because when they threatened to kill you unless they gave them what they wanted, whether they would be successful or not, you told them you'd rather die. You faced your death Masky, you were calm, you were still. Try to feel now what you felt then." Masky's breathing began to slow and he remember what it felt like to stare death in the face and be calm. "Oh god…I felt."

"Yes?"

"…I'm dizzy…I need air. Oh please, take me outside."

"There's a lift it will take us to the roof." V helped Masky stand, walked him over to the lift and up they went. Once on the roof they found it was raining v went to drape his cape over Masky's shoulder but Masky ignored it and walked into the rain. Ignoring the thunder and lighting, lifting his arms to feel the rain as much as possible as tears poured down his face mixing with the rain before he collapsed to the ground to weak to stand.

A few days later after he got his strength back Masky gathered his things and found V standing in front of the jukebox playing one of his favorite songs 'I found a reason' by cat powers. "V…I'm leaving."

"There are 872 songs in here. I've listened to them all but I've…never danced to any of them."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"I can't stay here any longer."

"I know, well you won't find anymore locked doors here." Masky looked down at the rolled up note from Valerie in his hand. "I thought about keeping this but…" he stretched his arm out handing it to V "it seemed odd since you wrote it." V nodded taking it. "I didn't…may I show you something before you go?" Masky nodded and V led him over to a small area filled with roses and pictures with a poster in the center of the back wall that read: The Salt Flats. "she was real?" Masky asked a slight gasp in his tone. "yes."

"she's…beautiful."

"did you ever get to meet her?"

"no she wrote the letter just before she died and I delivered it to you as it had been delivered to me."

"then all that? It happened to her and…to you? You were in the cell next to hers."

"yes."

"is…that what this is all about?"

"you're getting back at them for what they did you and her."

"what was done to me created me; that's the basic principal of the universe, that every action will create and equal and opposing reaction."

"you see it like…it's an equation." Masky said a hint of anger in his tone. "what was done to me was monstrous!" V snapped back. "and in turn they created a monster." Masky's tone was cold and harsh but warranted. V gave a slight nodded in agreement before changing the subject. "do you know where you'll go?"

"no but I've roughed it before I can do it again." Masky stepped closer to V "thank you…for everything…good-bye." Masky pulled off his mask and clipped it around his belt loop before starting to leave. "Masky?...may I ask you for something?"

"sure."

"if I had one wish, I would wish to see you again if only once before the 5th?" Masky stiffened slightly but nodded "I promise." Was all he said before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

A month or two later, Masky walked into his small apartment and sat down on the couch and Toby walked in and sat on couch opposite him. "what happened to your hair?"

"it's a long story."

"ah come on Masky I've got time."

"if you must know I was locked in a government facility and tortured shaving my head seemed to be a hazing ritual or something." Masky's tone didn't falter as he picked up a DVD case and opened it. "Jesus Christ why didn't you call us!?"

"they took everything I had and didn't give me a phone call."

"what? They can't do that!"

"this isn't America and they're the government they can do as they like. Now if you don't mind I'd like to watch a movie you may stay and watch with me but you have to keep your mouth shut." Masky said shoving the DVD into the DVD player. "Tim, I'm really sorry if we knew we would have done something about it I promise." Toby said placing a hand on Masky's shoulder. "I know but how could you have known I don't blame you if anything it was my fault." Toby gave Masky a worried look but nodded "I should head back." Masky nodded and sat on the couch as the intro to the count of Monte Cristo began to play.

A few months later Masky got a knock at the door and postman stood on the other side. "Tim Sutton?"

"yes?"

"package." Masky nodded signing for it before taking it inside and opening it. Inside he found a Guy Fawkes mask a black longhaired wig and a black cape. Masky smirked shaking his head. "damn it V."

Masky thought it was only him but the next day when he went out, he found that everyone had one he even found a child who had taped their glasses to it and ran around wearing the cape.

On the forth of November Masky snuck into the shadow gallery and walked over to the jukebox and picked V's favorite song that always seemed to be playing before he left. Cry me a river by Julie London. Once he heard V coming, he spoke "somehow I miss this song."

"I…didn't think you would come."

"I promised I would."

"you look well." Masky smirked and nodded "I grew my hair back out I missed the side burns kind of a trade mark for me."

"may I inquire as to how you've avoided detection?"

"fake ID works better than a Guy Fawkes mask." V chuckled softly "I must confess, every time I heard a siren I…worried about you."

"I did to, at first everything was a threat, like I was a new proxy all over again, but then I was in line at the store and I noticed the girl behind me…she was someone I used to work with at the BTN before I got fired it was also the girl I saved the night we met. I still remember her name, Evey, Evey Hammond. I got so worried she would recognize me I drop my money but she didn't she just picked up my money and handed it to me like I was just a stranger. Someone she'd…never even seen before. I guess what you did to me worked better than either of us could have expected. I even leave my mask at home now because of it." V looked down in shame but stepped forward lifting his head. "I…have a gift for you Masky but before I give it to you I'd like to ask you something…would you…dance with me?"

"now? Right before your big revolution?"

"a revolution without dancing is a revolution not worth having."

"I'd…love to." V walked over and selected a nice slow song. "I should warn you I've never danced before."

"oh don't worry its easy." As they danced, they just shifted from foot to foot causing a slow but elegant spin. "you've been busy it seems, the government is getting nervous. Sutler is giving a speech tonight."

"It's nearly time."

"the masks were an amazing idea, although it was strange seeing your face everywhere all the time."

"Conceal me what I am and be my aid for such a disguise as haply shall become the form of my intent."

"twelfth night."

"viola."

"how can you be something that change my life that changed me so much but yet I know so little about you. I don't even know your real name… or…what you really look like." Masky moved his hands to pull off V's Masky but V stopped him. "Masky, please. There is a face beneath this mask but it's not me. I'm no more that face than I am the muscles beneath it or the bones beneath them."

"I understand."

"thank you…there isn't much time I have something I must give you." V lead Masky down to the tunnels of the subway and he found a set of subway cars filled to the brim with explosives . "the subway? I though they closed it down."

"they did it took me nearly 10 year to clear the tracks and lay a bit of my own…let me show you." V pulled Masky over to the only open car and inside it was a lever that would start the train. "do the tracks lead to parliament?"

"yes?"

"then you won't disappoint, your fans. It's really going to happen."

"it will if…you want it to."

"w-what?"

"this is my gift to you Masky. Everything that I have my home, my books, the gallery, this train I'm leaving to you to do with what you will."

"no more tricks V."

"no more tricks. No more lies, only truth and the truth it you made me understand that I was wrong: that the choice to pull this lever is not mine to make."

"why?"

"because this world, the world that I am a part of and that I helped shape will end tonight and tomorrow a different world will begin that different people will shape. This choice belongs to them." V paused for a moment before beginning to walk away. "V? where are you going?"

"the time has come to meet my maker and to repay him in kind for all that he has done."

"V…wait, please don't! you don't have to! we could leave you could come live with me in America in a nice big mansion away from the prying eyes of the public or even the government. you could leave this all behind."

"no, you were right about what I am, I have no train waiting for me. All I want, all I…deserve, is at the end of that tunnel."

"you and I both know you're wrong about that." Masky pulled off his mask, leaned around V's and placed a kiss on his cheek Masky pulled away and V was quiet for a moment. "I can't." Was all he said before turning and running down the tunnel.

Masky sighed, walked over to the train car and stepped inside placing his hand on the lever but paused…he couldn't do it. not yet, at least he looked at his watch. It wasn't even midnight yet. He nodded to himself he would wait until midnight then he would send it off. He nodded again being sure of his plan turned, sat on the bench across from the opening of the car and waited.

Close to midnight V stumble back in. "V!" Masky ran over to catch him as he fell. "fuck we gotta stop your bleeding." Masky said applying presser on a wound on his shoulder. "oh please don't. I'm finished. I'm glad of it"

"Shut up! Don't say that! I won't let that happen!"

"I told you…only truth…for 20 year I sought only this day. Nothing else existed. Until I saw you. Then everything changed. I fell in love with you Masky. Like I no longer believed it could."

"and I fell for you so you can't die you can't! I don't want you to die!"

"that's the most beautiful thing you could have ever given me." Those were V's last words before he gave one final breath and died. "V? V! no, please don't leave me! Please don't leave me alone. This was something we we're meant to do together!" tears streamed down Masky's face as he held V's now lifeless body and rested his head on his shoulder. "thank you for everything V thank you so much."

Masky refused to leave V's Body to rot in a subway station so he picked him up and carried him to the open car door and placed him on a stack of C4. He bolted back up to the gallery and took every rose he could find placing them all around V and laid seven over his arms. "sorry V but I can let art like this go with you." Masky closed his eyes and switch out V's mask for his own. "a little something to remember me by." He placed a kiss on V's forehead and then turned to the lever. He was about to pull it when a man came around the corner with a gun Masky knew this man as . "Hold it, stop right there. You're the man he'd been seen with that night aren't you?" Masky gave a slight nod turning to the man. spotted V behind him. "then it's over."

"not yet." Masky grabbed the lever but again stopped him. "stop get your hand of that lever."

"no I won't thwart his dying wish."

"why are you doing this?"

"because he's right it's just a fucking building. This country need hope much more than a building." understood and lowered his gun and big Ben told the first stroke of midnight. "It's time." Masky pulled the lever and stepped off the train. "do you like music ?"

"I suppose." Masky lead through the gallery and into the elevator to the roof, which had a great view of parliament. As Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture played over the broadcast system. "that music…?" Masky nodded "his music." The music hit it crescendo and the building began to explode setting fireworks off as it went. "who was he?"

"Edmond Dantes, my father, my mother, my friend. He was you and me. We…was…everyone. Every single one of us." As the fireworks exploded, they made a "V" like they did one year ago.

The country may never forget that night but I will never forget the man behind it and what he meant to me.

-Masky


End file.
